


The Guilty

by Aerolysia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerolysia/pseuds/Aerolysia
Summary: She fell in love with an assassin and spymaster who hates her...Too tired for real summary right now. Very slow burn. Leliana thinks she killed the Devine.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

The world was fuzzy. Her body ached all over and she could feel warm sticky blood dripping down through her hair as she lay on her back on a cold dirty stone floor. Her head pounded and her ribs stabbed at her as if someone had repeatedly kicked at her before they tossed her in the dark hole she was currently imprisoned in. Of all her pains, nothing hurt worse than the palm of her left hand. Both of her hands were held captured in a wooden stock but she doubted that was why the hand in question felt as if it were being torn apart from the inside out, or why white hot pain travelled periodically from it up her arm accompanied by a green spark.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately she couldn't quite be sure, the pain in her hand eclipsed everything else. She could feel the rest of the aches, knew her position on the floor should have been uncomfortable but as the pain in her hand ebbed and waned her mind focused mostly on it. It was perhaps her bad luck that the few moments of reprieve was interrupted by the heavy grated door swinging open.

Light spilled out of the door way and illuminated the air around her. Laying on her back as she was, with her hands restrained in the wood in front of her, she couldn't maneuver herself up to take in her jailor. She supposed it was just as well because she wasn't sure she could have gotten up even if she wasn't restrained.

It didn't take long for her to become aware, however, that her captors didn't care about her discomfort or injuries. She heard their heavy boot falls as they approached her but it was still surprising when she felt two sets of hands gruffly grab her under the shoulders and hoist her onto her knees. She inhaled sharply and fought against the dark spots that crept into her vision and threatened to send her back into oblivion.

The sound of swords being unsheathed filled the air and she held herself rigidly still as both tips were pressed into her back just bellow her shoulder blades. For a second she closed her eyes and waited for the killing blow, but it never came. Instead a voice hissed at her angrily from behind her. "Do not make any movements." The man's words were accepted by a sharp jab of his sword, not enough to do her too much harm but she felt it slice through the cloth of her outfit and into her already damaged flesh. She barely restrained her outcry, she had been injured worse she wasn't going to give the men the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid and hurting.

She was sure they stayed that way for ages. Her shoulders and back burned, both from her cuts and from the rigid way she held herself erect against their swords. From time to time her hand shot out the green glow she had witnessed and every time she had to grit her teeth against the agonizing pain.

It was the in the middle of a particularly sharp pain when the doors were once again flung open. She barely had time to glance up before her shirt was seized at the chest and she was half lifted to the face of a very pissed off woman. "You!" She could feel the warrior's hot breath on her face and in strange clarity she wondered at the fresh minty smell. In all the chaos and pain it was a trivial pleasantry, especially since the woman looked like she would love to murder her for whatever she was accused of doing. "What have you done?" The words were hissed, nearly spit at her in their anger. Her mind was blank, surely she had made a lot of mistakes in her life but none of them warranted the treatment she was currently receiving. It wasn't as if she were responsible for the Mage and Templar war after all.

Her confusion led to her silence and apparently it displeased the woman greatly. She was shook harshly, her ribs protested the treatment and her head spun but she refused to make any sound. She had always been taught not to show weakness in the face of enemies and she was positive these people considered her an enemy.

"Cassandra." The soft tone was even and firm, she assumed it was the warrior's name and she wasn't sure if it was supposed to calm her rage or incite her to more violence. She tried to glance around and see who had spoken, hoping to find perhaps an ally or at least a more level headed captor. She wasn't sure if it was her dimming vision or just the fact the woman hid in the shadows but she couldn't make out her face and therefore couldn't tell if she was being offered any sympathy. Still she let out a sigh when the woman spoke again, this time pleading for her companion to regain her control. "This will get us no answers."

Abruptly she was released and collapsed back to her knees on the cold ground. She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as her ribs protested her treatment. Her dark silver eyes glared up at the warrior but she found dark eyes completely void of sympathy.

It was quickly becoming apparent silence wasn't going to save her. She felt the swords back at her back but it didn't matter. She was leaning on her hands as best she could and she didn't have the energy to straighten her body back up. Instead she lifted her head and felt the warm blood trail from whatever gash was bleeding under her hairline. "What the bloody hell is going on?" She was distinctly aware her voice came out less authoritative than she would have liked. She sounded hoarse and out of breath, which was very accurate considering she was having a hard time breathing in deeply. Still she forced through the pain and stared the dark haired woman down. "Why am I shackled, what was my crime? And what the hell is this?" Her palm sparked again at her words.

The dark eyes holding hers narrowed but it was the other woman that advanced on her now. She darted out of the shadows and jerked her left hand up between them as she bent to eye level. She was surprised at the barely leashed anger she saw behind the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. Unfortunately the barely constrained rage let her know quickly that this woman was far more dangerous than the confrontational warrior. The woman before her looked as if she could murder someone and hide the body before anyone noticed….or perhaps leave the body where it fell as a warning.

"You mean to say you don't know, don't know of the events that led here?" Despite her rage her voice was soft, melodic, she recognized the Orlesian accent now that her head was clearer and unfortunately it only enforced her weariness. Orlesian's were well known for their courtly games, games that led, most of the time, to devious murders all done under the pretense of a wide smile and laughing eyes.

"I-I," She cursed herself for the stutter but the woman was intimidating, more so than the warrior standing tense behind her. "I remember the temple. I….I don't know what happened. I walked in the doors and then…things were chasing me….a woman…." She trailed off in confusion. Her memories were muddled. There was a lot she couldn't seem to recall and it didn't sit well with her, perhaps made her as uncomfortable as her injuries.

"A woman…." Suddenly a knife was at her throat. Her hand was held tight in a viselike grip and the knife was held calmly, professionally, against her jugular.

"Leli-"

"What woman?! The entire conclave has been murdered, the temple destroyed the Devine is dead! You exited through a hole in the fade with the shape of a woman behind you." Blue eyes held green and she gulped, she couldn't make sense of it. Because it didn't make sense, but she couldn't see a lie anywhere in the Orlesian's eyes. Only pain…..and rage…

"I don't know." She breathed, the blade nicked her as she spoke and the blood that trailed from the wound drew the woman's eyes. She scoffed and tossed her onto her side before waving the two men that had been stationed behind her away. They sheathed their swords and filled out as she attempted to catch her breath.

"All….is there no other survivors…."

Both women's eyes fell on her as she struggled to right herself. The warrior seemed to take pity, her earlier anger seemingly cooled slightly, she helped her back onto her knees before stepping back toward her companion. "None." She answered morosely.

A choked sound escaped her as she bowed her head less they see the tears. Her sister….she had attending the conclave. They had arrived together at her behest. And if what they were saying was true she was now gone. Along with the Devine. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't….. "I want to see." She didn't look back up to them. Grief controlled her pain now. She could endure it enough to stand, enough to see what had happened that left hundreds of people dead and her a suspect.

The two women looked at each other and the warrior nodded. "It will be easier to show her. You head to the forward camp. I imagine we will travel at a….slower pace." Dark eyes glanced over the bent form of their captive and took in her multitude of injuries. Whatever her guilt she hadn't exactly escaped the disaster unscathed. Her companion hesitated and she grasped her shoulder and turned her toward the door, their captive chose that moment to glance up and surreptitiously wipe the tears from her eyes. "Go Leliana. I am in no danger from her, I suspect she is in no position to attack me and win." The woman kneeling on the didn't bother to defend herself, she wouldn't have attacked them anyway, at least not without reason though she had to admit they had given her plenty of those since their acquaintance.

With a glance back toward her the redheaded woman left, for a moment she was afraid the warrior was going to use their newfound privacy to attack her once again but instead the woman reached down and though forcefully, it was gentler than the last time, she pulled her to her feet.

"Come, as I said it will be easier to show you than explain." She led her out the cell door and up a flight of stairs. At the door she turned and stared hard at her. "What is your name?" She couldn't help but wonder why she was asking her now but she didn't see the problem with answering, she didn't think her name was going to get her out of anything anyways. No matter how noble it was considered.

"Flight Trevelyan." If her name was recognized it wasn't shown. The woman nodded instead and pushed through the door and into a well lit cathedral room. "A….we're in a chantry." She said breathlessly. She wondered what kind of chantry had jail cells bellow their worship areas but kept it to herself. She had heard stories of the cult at Haven after the Hero of Ferelden had abolished them. She imagined it was that kind of chantry, at least she hoped the others didn't have such dark mysteries beneath them. She struggled with belief enough as it was without questioning a religions morals.

"Yes…." The response was slow….calculated. Flight had a feeling she was supposed to have known where they were and she breathed out irritably. She had already told them she couldn't remember what had happened….obviously they hadn't believed her. She wondered why she was surprised. "Stop." She nearly slammed into the armor clad woman as she stopped in front of her. Cassandra turned around and took the wood stock off her wrists, the reprieve didn't last long as she immediately bound her wrists with course rope. "Follow me." Flight shook her head in exasperation as she once again trailed behind the commanding woman.

The chantry doors were swung open wide by several soldiers and she covered her eyes as best she could as the light burned her pupils. When she had time to adjust her gaze was drawn up toward were the temple had once stood in shock. There was nothing there. Nothing but a large green rip in the sky that occasionally shot out other green streaks toward the ground in rampant displays of random violence.

"What is that?" Her hand suddenly flared green and she dropped to her knees at the sudden renewal of pain.

Hands tugged at her shoulder and brought her back to her feet as it eased into a more acceptable level. She breathed deeply and glanced around at the people milling about. There was no pity in any of their gaze, no care for her wellbeing. Even a healer tending to another shot her a glare and nothing else as he went back about his business. It was disconcerting.

"They have already decided your guilt. They need it." Cassandra told her as she held tight to the bindings and pulled her along with her toward a narrow path. "They mourn our most holy, the best of us, Devine Justinia." The accented voice held her own sorrow at the loss but Flight wisely stayed quiet. They were going to make her a scape goat and staring at the impossible sky she couldn't blame them, without someone to blame she could only imagine the chaos that would ensue. Cassandra turned back to her as a stone bridge and gate fell into sight. "There will be a fair trial. I can promise no more."

It was a far cry from the angry warrior who had first harassed her in the dark dungeon but it didn't exactly make her feel any better. "What…where are we going?"

Cassandra shouted for the gate to be opened and led her through it onto the snow beaten path. Flight could seen soldiers behind makeshift defenses but she couldn't clearly see any enemies. Only the sky seemed to be attacking them, its blasts emanating from the angry scar high above them.

"They are still fighting, it is possible you will be able to close the breaches that have appeared from the fade."

"Breaches?" She barely dodged a green blast as it hit the snow next to them, her body protested the movement and it took a lot of will power for her to climb back to her feet. "You…you mean that?"

Cassandra once again helped her up and nodded. She pulled a knife out and cut the binds she had only recently wrapped around her. "It is not the only such breach, but it is the largest. It has been theorized that the mark on your hand might close it." Her eyes narrowed and darkened. "As it has also been theorized it opened it.

Flight grimaced. She couldn't imagine why anyone would think she willingly caused herself such pain. "You still think I did this, to myself?"

She saw only a slither of doubt worm it's way into the unyielding warriors face. "Perhaps not intentionally." It wasn't the acquisition Flight had been hoping for. "Obviously something went wrong."

Anger fueled her forward as she pulled away. "Lead the way." She wanted to rage, ask what in Thedas could have made her murder so many, murder her own sister? But her anger stilled her voice, or perhaps it was self preservation.

She wanted to ask questions, about the breach, the destruction….what had happened. Despite what she was being told, what she could see with her own eyes, it just didn't seem possible. Perhaps the most unbelievable of it all….."How did I survive?" She mused, not actually expecting the taciturn woman to answer.

"They say….they say you came through a rift. That there was a woman behind you. No one knows exactly…" She didn't finish the sentence.

Flight remember a golden figure…..was it a woman…she couldn't be sure. She didn't mention it again. Not that she had a choice in the matter however, as the bridge they were walking over was hit by a blast of green and fell apart underneath them.

They tumbled through the air and over the rumble until they hit the cold ice beneath. She groaned and lifted herself with one hand braced on the ground. Maker it hurt….everywhere.

Cassandra was quicker to her feet, strangely Flight was pleased to see she was uninjured. She was slightly confused when the woman drew her sword and shield and yelled at her to stay behind. At least until she saw another demon clawing it's way from beneath the ice only feet from her. She nearly called out for help, one glance at Cassandra let her know her hands were full. If Flight expected to survive and arrive in one, relatively intact, piece she was going to have to defend herself.

She glanced around and her desperate eyes landed on the body of a fallen soldier. He had a bow and arrows in his grasp and she quickly armed herself. She notched an arrow but never had time to loose it. The demon had quickly found it's target and it was all she could do to stiffly avoid its flailing attack. She dodged it's spell and hit it with the end of the bow before managing to shoot it in what passed as it's head. It fell instantly and just in time for her to see Cassandra putting two more of her own down.

Panic settled in her stomach as she noticed another, perhaps unseen, demon making it's way behind the woman. She nearly called out a warning but decided it would be too late. She notched another arrow in seconds and launched it only inches by the warrior's startled face. It struck true…the demon fell and she was ultimately grateful the woman turned to see it fall before sending advanced on her charge with her sword slightly raised.

"Drop your weapon!" Flight tensed….nearly argued but nodded instead. She just didn't feel like fighting with her anymore. If the woman was willing to let demons kill her unarmed charge….well damnit that was going to be on her. "Wait…No…" the long sword was sheathed and Cassandra bent to pick up the arrows. She handed them back cautiously. "I can't expect you to be unarmed. And you did just save me some pain, if not my life."

Flight nodded without a word and shouldered the quivered into place at her back. It was uncomfortable. She wasn't used to it, she didn't say anything to Cassandra less the woman realize she wasn't as good with a bow as she seemed. In fact Flight could count how often she shot one on one hand, she was pleased her aim was true even if she had been incredibly surprised.

"Come, the fighting is near. If you can seal the Breaches we need to hurry, they won't last much longer."

They fought their way through demons until they finally saw the others. Flight had been expecting more uniformly dressed soldiers, what she saw was an elf and a dwarf battling demons bellow a green scar in the sky that seemed to perpetually shoot demons at them.

She followed Cassandra's lead and engaged the fray. She ignored her screaming body and helped take down demon after demon until finally there was a lull. The elf quickly grasped her hand and held it, palm toward the breach. "Quickly!" He yelled to her as if she knew what she was doing. "Before more come through." To her surprise it was easy. All she did was hold her palm up toward the hole and think about how she wished it wasn't there anymore. It seemed to collapse in on itself and disappear.

The man released her hand and she turned it up towards her face and stared down at it in fascination. The pain had dwindled slightly with the closing and she glanced up at the elf in surprise. "How did you do that?"

He milled around and twirled his staff until it was tucked back slightly behind him. "I did nothing. Only theorize that the mark on your hand could close the rifts."

"I did that?" She stared up where the rift had been and frowned. She wondered if that meant she was actually responsible for the larger one looming threateningly above them.

"No….Seeker," The elf turned to address her captor. "Your prisoner is no mage and yet I have surmised no mere mage could have brought so much magic as to rip a hole in the fade." Cassandra grimaced at the revelation. She hadn't believed the woman to be a mage in any case but she had still hoped there would be some evidence of her guilt. It would have made things simpler if nothing else. The seeker's stomach rolled in guilt of her thoughts. She wanted someone to be held accountable for the death of so many, for the death of her friend and mentor, but she wanted to have the blame placed on the one who deserved it. The longer she spend in Flight Trevelyan's company the less she believed her to be the guilty party.

"You know what this is then?" Flight held her palm up toward the elf in question. He shook his head and she seemed to deflate slightly.

"I studied it while you slept, healed you as it spread and managed to contain it to only your hand." She stared at him in confusion.

"He means," came a voice from slightly to the left of her. She glanced down and met the handsome face of the dwarf as he fiddled with the mechanism of his rather impressive crossbow. "That he kept the mark from killing you as you slept." He finished.

Her blue eyes turned toward the taller man and she nodded slightly. "Thank you, then." For whatever it was worth. She had a feeling his efforts were going to be wasted after she closed the large tear in the sky. If….she could close it.

"We should go. No telling how much longer they can hold out against the demons."

"Varric I told you that you were free to leave. Your…expertise is no longer needed." Her dark haired companion hissed irritably.

The blonde dwarf grinned roguishly and tapped his weapon. "I think my expertise is exactly what you need, Seeker. With the amount of demons coming out of those rifts I'd say you could use all the help you could get."

Cassandra huffed but she didn't offer a rebuttal. "Come then." She turned without another word and led them over ruble and deeper up the mountain paths.

It was hard trek, made even harder by the demons they faced and the pain that radiated from Flight with every step. She held fast to her will and refused to complain. Refused to ask for any reprieve. If there were people fighting, as she was sure their was, she needed to hurry. If she could help close those rifts and save any…..well the amount of pain she felt was tolerable if it saved lives.

Still, it was unavoidable that she was nearly dead on her feet when they arrived to the forward camp. Much to her shock it turned out not to be too much of a camp and more of a make shift hospital. There were so many injured clutching themselves in pain as others ran around to try and help in any way they could. It was all so crowded considering they were standing on another stone bridge. Flight couldn't help but glance up at the breach and back down at the ground beneath her feet. She sorely hoped it didn't drop out from under her life the last one.

"Clasp that woman in chains this instant!" She didn't care for the entitled tone and she was surprised no one acted on the order, even more so when Cassandra stepped forward between her and the man issuing it.

"You do not command here," She told the man harshly. "You are only a glorified clerk." Even Flight grimaced at the scorn inflected in the tone. Her blue eyes moved to glance behind him and she recognized the woman to his left. The woman from the dungeons, her green eyes had not cooled their ire and she gulped involuntarily.

The man glared at Cassandra and herself and waved a finger at the warrior. "And you are a glorified thug, but one that supposedly serves the chantry." Flight glanced back at the woman her expression didn't change, obviously she didn't think very high of the man. "This woman must be taken to Orlais for trial."

"Trail by whom. Right now the chantry is in ruins and she maybe the only one capable of closing the breach in the sky." The red head spoke, moving forward and leaning next to the clerk on the table separating Flight and Cassandra from them. "She may very well be our only chance." Green eyes glanced toward Cassandra and the warrior nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I have seen her close rifts with my own eyes."

Flight stayed silent. She took the time to watch the redhead as she conversed with the annoyed cleric. She was dangerously intriguing and Flight seemed to be drawn to her despite the fact she knew the woman would rather have her blood than look at her.

She turned her gaze up to the breach and sighed heavily. Her sister had always said she had the worst taste in women. She knew it wasn't exactly the time to be thinking about it but if she thought about anything happening around her she was afraid she might collapse and it was apparent she still had much left to do.

"We need to get to that breach."

"We don't have the man power. Please Seeker, let us call a retreat." The cleric sounded exhausted, defeated, he looked it as well she nearly felt sorry for him before she remembered he wanted her head.

"If we retreat now all of Thedas may fall. If that breach isn't closed this place may be too overwhelmed with demons to try again." Cassandra sounded just as exhausted.

"We should charge in with the soldiers we have left."

Cassandra shook her head at her friends calculated call. "We could take the path around, through the mines. It would be safer, Leliana."

The redhead didn't seem to agree. She stared up at the pass and shook her head. "I lost contact with a platoon that way." Flight followed her gaze. It disturbed her that she had given up her people as dead without investigating. She didn't feel it was her place to judge though, considering the stress everyone had already been under.

"You should decide." Cassandra said to her, drawing both green and blue eyes in shock.

"You want my opinion?" Flight asked in surprise. She wondered how this woman went from trying to shake her to death to asking her opinion on their siege plans.

"You are the one we must keep alive." The elf made his way back over to them followed closely by the dwarf, Varric she recalled. It seemed they were determined to accompany them to the rift also. She wondered if the knowledge should have made her feel as relieved as it did.

Her eyes gazed up at the treacherous mountain path. She wondered if she chose that way if they would believe it was because she wished to avoid enemies. Still….the thought of missing people being up there…their situation unknown…perhaps in need…

"The mountain pass." Cassandra grimaced, obviously despite her earlier words she hadn't wanted to take the pass. She didn't complain about it though, and her subtle huffing stopped when they exited the ruins and spotted the bodies of the scouts.

"This can't be all of them." She said quietly.

"Then perhaps they are up ahead." Flight offered hopefully.

"Along with whatever has delayed them." Flight glanced back at the elf called Solas. She narrowed her eyes at him and he barely lifted a shoulder in response as they made their way towards the trail.

It didn't take long for them to hear the sounds of fighting. It also didn't take more than a glance for Flight to realize how exhausted the remaining scouts were. They seemed to rally at the sight of them though.

"Lady Seeker!"

Flight leaned over with her hands braced on her knees after sealing the rift. She noticed the pain lessened again in her palm and wondered if it was perhaps a coincidence or if there was some kind of correlation.

"Thank Andraste you arrived when you did." The scout told Cassandra gratefully.

Surprisingly the warrior glanced toward Flight. "You should thank our prisoner. She insisted we come this way."

Flight straightened at the unexpected comment and bowed slightly at the scout. "It was worth saving you. If we could." She was sure the scout was blushing under her hood but she couldn't see enough of her face to tell for sure. She bet it was because she hadn't expected the manners and had nothing to do with her looks. She knew she didn't look her best at the moment, all covered in dirt and blood that mixed in with her own and the demons. She probably looked like a right mess. No one would be blushing from her attentions at the moment.

"We should go. We are close." Solas started toward a ladder and the rest followed close behind. Cassandra hung back only a second to instruct the scouts to follow after only after they had cleared the area. They had done enough to earn a rest.

Her palm pulsed the closer she got to the breach. It wasn't as painful as it had been when she first woke in the dungeon but it was still painful enough for someone else to notice.

"Its killing you." The elf told her quietly, out of ear shot of the other two. "I have done all I can to stabilize it but….alas my magic can only do so much." She wondered why he sounded so guilty. It wasn't his fault her life had gotten flipped upside down….at least she didn't think it was.

"How long do you suppose I have?" She asked, eyeing the others to make sure they were unaware of the conversation.

"I could not say. Years perhaps, less if the breach is not sealed."

Flight took the information in easily. After all everyone died at some point, she honestly didn't think she was going to be found innocent no matter what she did now so she wasn't too worried about that far into the future. "I suppose I better get to sealing then." She shot him a slight smile he didn't repay. She huffed her dark hair out of her eyes and grimaced as another bout of pain wracked her body, it had nothing to do with the mark on her hand.

She glanced up and dropped down into the remains of what had once been the resting place of the most holy woman to ever exist. It was breathtaking, the amount of destruction she saw.

Bodies frozen in agonizing poses, almost like they had been flash burned. It made her stomach roll and she stumbled. Cassandra caught her in surprise and steadied her, watching her intently. Flight didn't notice. She was too horrified by what she saw before her. Her sister was among them, somewhere...

She shook her head harshly, almost grateful for the pain that echoed there. It was a distraction from the pain in her heart.

"All those people." Her breath caught at the pain. Unimaginable sorrow and pain greater than anything her body could throw at her.

"We must move on. So that others do not join them." Cassandra said carefully. She would not say it then but Trevelyan's reaction had cemented a nagging thought in her mind, a thought that had been screaming the woman's innocence since she chose the mountain path to save the scouts.

Trevelyan's eyes gazed up to the green tint in the sky and she nodded determinedly. Cassandra released her and lead the way. "Leliana will meet us-"

"Ah you're here." The accent came from around the corner and the red head quickly followed it flanked by several scouts. "Come. Everyone else is in place." Her eyes met Flight's blue ones but they were just as cold as they had been. She tried not to let it bother her.

Solas pushed at her shoulder gently when she didn't move to follow the others. She gave him an appreciative glance before she got her first up close and personal look at the rift in the sky.

"How….I don't know if I can even get to that." She admitted nervously.

"We will help. It is closed, it will have to be opened." Solas turned his attention from the sky and to Cassandra. Varric cursed beside them and unslung his crossbow, which Flight was sure she had heard him refer to lovingly as Bianca several times in battle.

"That means demons." He complained. "Ass deep in demons. Not how I wanted to spend my day." His attempt at levity seemed lost on the others, it didn't seem to daunt him at all.

"Head bellow." Leliana instructed them. "We will be ready."

Cassandra nodded and motioned for them to take a path down to the ground underneath the rip. Flight grimaced, it did not look like an easy trek.

Suddenly she heard voices from the rift, spoken vaguely familiar from the fade. She assumed for a moment she was the only one who could hear them, began wondering about her sanity, but then Cassandra asked Solas what they were hearing.

"Likely the voice of who caused all this. Memories from the fade." He answered calm as he turned back to help Flight over a felled column.

They reached the bottom, Flight ignored the echoing voices as best she could, they made her head ache. She couldn't ignore her own voice though, or the fact that the Devine had called out a warning to her.

"That was your voice," Cassandra cried. She spun around and fixed Flight with a bewildered glare. "The Devine called out to you, what happened? Why did you not help her?" She accused.

Flight ground her teeth before answering. "I don't remember what happened." She said again. Emphasizing that she couldn't remember, for all the good it would do.

Cassandra let it drop. "You need to reopen the breach." Flight gave him a bewildered look and he sighed. "Just think about what you want it to do. Much of magic is about instilling your will on what is around you."

She had no idea about the workings of magic…she wondered if it was so simple as a thought, like he claimed. She put her hand up and stared at the breach in tensed silence. She imagined it opening, she tried not to imagine a giant demon coming out of the opening….just in case it happened…..but she wasn't exactly successful and….well that's exactly what happened.

She barely dodged some kind of whip and quickly aimed her bow. The demon laughed deeply, creepily, as her arrow hit him square in the chest and bounced off some kind of rock hard shield.

"I hate demons! And this one is just plain creepy." Varric complained amidst the accompaniment of Bianca twanging out bolt after bolt at the demons form.

Flight felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and she knew it had nothing to do with all the flips and twists she was having to perform to keep out of that whips way. She dared not tell them she might have thought the demon right out of the rift. She knew it couldn't, couldn't, really work that way but….well she was already in enough trouble as it was.

"We need to lower it's defenses!" Solas yelled over the noise of the ensuing battle. He pointed his staff toward the breach and nodded towards her. She had already figured out that she couldn't seal the breaches without first killing the demons. She didn't know why, didn't really care why that's just the way it had turned out. But she wondered….if perhaps she could cause some kind of disturbance and perhaps weaken the demonic thing.

She dodged a few more lashes and ducked out of sight the second it became distracted. It wasn't a good angle she could barely extend her arm high enough to reach for the rift, barely felt the increasingly familiar sting of the marks magic as it reached out to do as she bid. Luckily it was enough, it at least caused enough of a distraction for her comrades to get the upper hand. Still….it would recover, she knew it.

She stared up at the rift and barely managed to avoid another demon. A quick glance around let her know she needed to hurry, her comrades wouldn't last much longer against the beasts might and they had already trekked the long way through the mountains to get there.

She glanced up at the remains of the pillar she was hiding behind. If she could get higher, perhaps she could give them a better shot…a longer stun for the demons quickly surrounding them.

She holstered her bow as best she could and made her way up. It was difficult. The pillar wasn't steady and she couldn't afford it falling and possibly injuring the men and women fighting bellow. It felt like an eternity before she reached the top. She extended her arm, holding on as tight as she could to the pillar with her right and leaned her body out towards the breach.

It was still above her but she could feel the mark's strange magic humming stronger in her hand at the closer proximity. She focused all her thought on getting that things defenses down, and keeping them down.

A blinding pain spread up her arm and she gasped, nearly lost her grip and toppled bellow.

She gritted her teeth in determination and pushed out farther toward the breach. She was holding onto the pillar by the tips of her fingers and what she could grasp with her legs but she was sure, absolutely sure, if she could just get right under it she could take the things defenses down for good.

Suddenly the fade rift pulsed and opened as it did when it released new hoards of demons. She jerked her gaze down to see where they would spawn but found the ground devoid of the telling green lights. Instead the demon was on it's knees, breathing hard and heavy…. She had done it.

All arrows let loose on it, Cassandra moved in valiantly with her sword and shield and she could hear Solas's spells hitting their mark and Varric's cheers bellow her. She watched in awe as Cassandra stabbed it, slashed at it's legs and finally lobbed the head clean off.

Solas looked up at her, his shoulder and chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath. "Now! Seal it now!"

She could practically feel the demons beyond the right rushing toward their world. They wouldn't survive another fight with a demon such as that. She held her hand out and focused on closing the breach. She could feel the magic at work but she worried it wasn't fast enough. Worried she wasn't close enough.

She let her bow slide off her shoulder and managed to maneuver herself even higher with her hand still extended and the green jet of magic connected still to the rift. Her footing wasn't as sure this high and there was nothing for her right hand to hold to but she could feel the mark speeding up as it sealed the huge rift.

She wasn't ready for the explosion as it closed, she should have expected it to be larger than the smaller ones.

The rush of air knocked her free of the pillar, her precarious hold was no match for it's force. She flailed for anything to grasp as she fell into the empty air. She barely had time to curse her bad luck before her back hit the ground harshly, snapping her head back with a thunk onto the hard stone floor and knocking her into the dark embrace of oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

"She may be innocent, Leliana." Cassandra watched the scouts carry the unconscious form of the woman who had just sealed the great hole in the sky, albeit incompletely.

The redhead scoffed. "Because she sealed the rift?"

Cassandra shook her head and adjusted her stance. She wrung her hands thoughtfully, a habit her uncle had long tried to rid of her. "You didn't see her face when she rested eyes on the destruction here. It was….heartbreaking."

The Bard laughed mirthlessly. "That doesn't prove her innocent. Perhaps it did more damage than she meant. Who knows. The fact is she closed the breach in the sky. She is responsible for something." She said forcefully, her green eyes meeting Cassandra's dark one's with determination and anger. "She was no innocent bystander lucky enough to escape the blast that leveled a temple, Cassandra. No matter what you think. And she isn't some holy person sent in our hour of need." She was referring to the whispering already spreading around their little camp. Many where telling the tale of her coming out of the rift, about the woman behind her and now about her closing the breach and keeping the demons at bay. It was a grand tale anyway it was spun and Cassandra could see why people were considering her sent by the Maker.

"Have you lost your faith Leliana?" Her friend questioned quietly. The red head said nothing. Once she had been naïve enough to believe the maker had not abandoned their world. Once she may have even believed that the woman had been liberated by Andraste and blessed by the Maker. But not now. Not looking at all the death and destruction. Had the Maker long abandoned them, she could not say. But she could not say that her faith had not been shaken greatly since the destruction of the conclave. What God would allow his people to be consumed by all this madness.

"We should return to the chantry, Cullen should be able to pull his men back now that the demons are not a problem. We should evaluate our current situation."

Cassandra followed the redhead quietly back. Whatever grief Leliana was working through was her own, she did not know how to help her, or if she could help her. A thought crossed the Seekers mind. Perhaps an old friend could speak to her, get through to her where she could not. But in the midst of all the chaos she had no way to contact the Hero of Ferelden, and without Leliana's aid in the matter she wouldn't even know where to start.

Flight woke in a bed this time. Her head ached and her wounds stung, especially the one at her neck, but she was alive still and unshackled. Which was far more than she had expected to be.

She sat up gingerly and clutched at her left shoulder. She must have landed hard she was sure it had been reset recently. She was rather glad she had been unconscious for that bit of aide.

"Oh!" Her eyes flew to an elf in the middle of the room, she hadn't noticed her before the out burst. The slight woman dropped a box, herbs of all kind spilled out across the carpet covered stone floor. "Your awake!" Flight was surprised to see the woman trembling. She didn't think she was entirely that frightening, she wasn't even armed.

"It's alright." She sat up on the side of the bed and tried to reassure the woman but it only made her back away towards the door.

"Lady Cassandra said you were to meet them at the Chantry when you woke up." The woman moved even farther away as Flight got gingerly to her feet. "At once she said. At once." With those last departing words she fled through the door leaving Flight standing befuddled in the middle of the cabin.

"At least I'm not in the prison again." She told herself quietly.

She found boots in front of the door and slipped into them. She was pleased they actually fit, nothing was worse than boots that didn't fit. There was nothing she could do about her clothes. Someone had taken off her scout armor and replaced it with pajama looking formal wear. She did not want to speculate on who that was. In any case they did little to block the cold mountain wind, she had half a mind to turn back around and climb back under the covers, the only thing that stopped her was the elf. It was likely she had already reported to someone that she was awake. If she didn't show up at the Chantry soon she knew someone was going to come find her.

She opened the wooden door with the thought of running foremost in her mind, unfortunately it was made impossible. The first thing she saw when her eyes adjusted to the green hued sky was soldiers on either side of the road leading to the hut she had been placed in. At first she thought they were to drag her to the chantry, forcefully or otherwise. But a closer look let her know it wasn't quiet the case. They were lined up along the side with their hands pressed in a fist to their chest….almost respectfully.

"Herald." She passed a soldier and did a double take when she realized what he said.

"What?" She could hear the whispering now. About how she closed the breach, how Andraste delivered her from the fade herself. It was unnerving. She wasn't religious, and she doubted Andraste would have wasted a miracle on her. She sped up and tried not to listen to the whispering as she passed. Soldiers and civilians were lined up the entire way. If she had attempted to run…..she wouldn't have gotten far.

The chantry doors were flung open wide for her the minute she got close. She felt a little apprehensive walking in, especially when the two men followed her toward the door at the end, she could hear the Chancellor inside arguing with Cassandra. They opened the door before she could say anything and the arguing stopped. She walked inside and shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as they took a position on either side of her.

"Clap her in chains! She should be transported to the capitol for trial." Cassandra glared at the man before addressing the soldiers.

"Ignore that. And leave us." Flight let out a breath of relief as they did as the Seeker commanded. It obviously infuriated the man but Flight didn't really care so long as she wasn't being arrested and taken for a trial, likely an unfair one considering people really just wanted someone to blame. They wouldn't care about innocence or guilt, not really.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." He said menacingly.

To her credit the woman merely shrugged. She turned and took a heavy tome from the redhead Flight hadn't really seen until then, Leliana's talent for hiding in the shadows was frightening.

Cassandra drew her attention back to her by slamming the heavy book on the large oak table. "Do you know what this is?" The Chancellor said nothing but he gritted his teeth and flexed his jaw in irritation. "This is a writ from the most Holy. Giving us the power to act. We will resurrect the Inquisition of old, we will close the breach and find out who is responsible."

"This is madness! You have the person responsible right here!" He pointed a finger toward Flight, she remained still and kept his gaze until he glanced away. "She should be tried and put to the noose for what she did to the conclave!"

"Have a care, Chancellor." Cassandra could barely get the words out through her strangled anger. "The breach is still in the sky and we will not ignore it. It has stopped spreading, this is true, but the danger still remains.

"Likely how she intended it." He said petulantly.

"I nearly died trying to close it." She told him forcefully, finally choosing to stand up for her own innocence. Leliana caught her gaze and glared at her coldly but she didn't try to refute her. It was true after all, she could have fallen and broken her neck instead of simply dislocating a shoulder.

"But you didn't. Convenient, wouldn't you say?" He glared at her

Cassandra slapped her gauntlet covered hand onto the table with a thump and leaned heavily on it in exasperation. "Enough! If you can find nothing useful to do I suggest you return to wherever it is you came from."

The room was plunged into a stifling silence as he shot them all a glare and shoved into Flight as he left. It was a petty move, not something becoming a man of religion, and it hurt her reset shoulder terribly but she said nothing as he slammed the door behind himself. Even she had to admit his concern was valid, even if misplaced. Whoever had caused the tragedy at the conclave had done it willingly, maliciously and they had no idea what he was planning to do now, or what had even been the point of so much death.

"This is not going to be easy," Leliana finally spoke. "We have no clues, no soldiers and now we have no chantry support."

Cassandra leaned her hip against the table facing her friend. "What else can we do?" She asked. "No one else seems concerned about the hole in the sky. If we don't find those responsible and put an end to whatever they have planned no one else will." Green eyes bore into Flight for a moment as Cassandra stared down at the large tome. It sent shivers down her spine and despite the hostility she saw lurking there she couldn't look away. "At the very least we should put an end to the chaos between the Templars and the mages. That at least was what the Devine would have wanted." Cassandra finished, glancing back up and saving Flight from the soul searing gaze.

"We should go to the Hinterlands. There is a mother there willing to help our cause. The mages have also sought refuge in Redcliffe, it has caused an increase in the confrontations between the two factions. My scouts are already doing everything they can to keep the peace but the innocent are still being caught up in their fighting. It should be stopped. It will help solidify our position with the people if they see us acting where others are failing." Leliana was tapping the large map spread out on the huge oak table. A closer look showed Flight it was Redcliffe.

She was taking the beautiful map of Thedas in, all the pieces, likely soldier placements, scattered about the large table. There were not as many as she would have thought but there was more than she should have expected for an Inquisition that was just declared. She assumed most of the scouts Leliana mentioned was from her position as a hand of the Devine. She wondered idly if Cassandra had any such soldiers at her disposal.

"You should come with us." Cassandra pushed off the table and faced her, startling her from her thoughts.

"Me?"

A solemn nod was her response. "Yes. Undoubtedly we will encounter smaller rifts in the fade. Your mark could come in handy in stabilizing the area. And…." She hesitated. "Well there are many who say you are the Herald of Andraste,"

"Something we have not tried to dissuade." Leliana said harshly. She managed to curb her tone only slightly, "Still it is not a badge thing, to have people saying the Maker supports the rise of the Inquisition will open opportunities faster for us. Enable us to do more good."

Flight wondered what the harsh woman's idea of good was, so far Flight didn't exactly have the best impressions. But then so far the red head thought she murdered her friend and countless others and while Flight knew she was innocent, she didn't have any proof. And she still had no memories to fall back on.

"But there are others still who blame you for the catastrophe at the conclave. With us we can guarantee your safety." Leliana continue coolly. The way she said it made it subtly obvious she was one of them. It was obvious if she wanted Flight to stay it was because she wanted to keep an eye on her. Though she doubted Leliana needed to be anywhere near her just to keep tabs on her. Flight met her bright green eyes and groaned. She wished the woman was easier to read. The damn hood she kept pulled low over her brow didn't help. It was obvious the woman enjoyed keeping her on edge, it unsettled her. She wondered if she was really safest with this 'Inquisition' or if she should perhaps take her chances on her own with the masses. Likely her family would love to capitalize on her newfound fame.

"You could make a difference, with the Inquisition." Leliana said softly. Her only offer of a somewhat promise not to kill her in her sleep should she decide to stay.

"I…" Her thoughts drifted to her sister. She had been terrified of the mage rebellion. She had enjoyed her time in the circle, she had been one of the lucky few whose Templars we're gentle and fair even when they were stern. Flight supposed it was one of the only circles that had functioned the way it was likely intended to. They had both gone to the conclave because her circle wished to be heard. Wished to remain as they were. Flight had gone to protect her, and she had failed. She couldnt turn her back on the people now, not if she had a way to help. Flight wasn't going to do anything to shame the memory of her little sister. "I will do what I can to help." She bowed slightly. "Though I have to say, I'm surprised I'm not a suspect any longer."

Leliana brushed past her as she headed toward the door, she barely grazed her shoulder but it still ached as she jarred it. "I wouldn't go that far." She said over her shoulder before sweeping out of the room and leaving her alone with Cassandra.

Dark eyes met hers sadly. "Leliana….her mind is hard to change once she has made it up. But I heard the voices at the conclave. I do not believe you had anything to do with the destruction there. At least not willingly."

"Thank you." Flight told her sincerely, glad she had at least one ally in the cold mountain town. She had a horrible feeling no matter what she did there was always going to be those who believed she was the responsible party. The spymaster was forefront in her mind.

"How does this all work? This Inquisition of yours?" She nodded to the book. It was rather large, probably full of legal jargon and ancient history and duties.

"Hmmmm….I suppose we gather resources, people and agents. Strive to end the war keep the peace, at least until the chantry gets back on it's feet. Our number one concern however would be to close the breach in the sky for good."

Flight blew out a harsh breath. "Small feat." She said wryly. It had taken everything she had just to close the damn thing as much as she had. She didn't think she would survive opening it again just to try and reseal it permanently.

Cassandra moved around and grasped her shoulder, she let go immediately when Flight winced and shot her an apologetic look. She ushered her out toward the door and Flight followed her silently as they headed out to the town. "Solas has theorized more power would be needed to do the job properly. So either the mages…or the Templars. First they must stop their ridiculous fighting." She said irritably.

Flight could sympathize. She thought it was all ridiculous. Perhaps not the initial uprising but the continued fighting in the event of all the deaths…it was…..just too much death. Too much needless death.

"You should get acquainted with some of our people." Cassandra told her when they stood on the steps of the chantry.

A tall man dressed in well fitting red and silver armor approached them with a mallet and an official looking document. He stared at Cassandra wearily. "We really doing this?" He asked, his voice grave.

"Yes. We are really doing this." She turned to Flight. "This is Cullen. He was a Templar in Kirkwall. Now he will train the army of the Inquisition."

The word army slightly took her aback. She had listened to Cassandra, heard the plans, she even knew to do everything the Seeker wanted would require quiet a lot of people and diplomatic connections. But to hear that they would be amassing an army, a real army with trained soldiers, trained by a former Templar….well that was something….something inconceivable. It was overwhelming.

It was also dangerous if they succeeded with everything Cassandra hoped to accomplish. Whoever was in charge of the Inquisition, Cassandra, Cullen or even Leliana….they would be powerful. With every other faction in the world thrown into chaos, more concerned with themselves than their faithful ….it would leave a void, and the Inquisition seemed to be set to fill that void. And the longer they remained the only true source of refuge for the religious, the faithful and those simply in need, the longer they remained the only people fighting against the chaos, the more their power and people would rise. She could only imagine what they would be capable of, especially with those who believed she really was the Herald of Andraste. The title would add a mystical, religious element to everything they successfully achieved.

Cullen drew her attention back to the present. Thinking too much on the future was giving her a headache anyways. It all felt so political and that was something she never enjoyed.

"Ill just…hang this up then." He said awkwardly, holding up the official looking parchment. He moved past the two women and hesitated only slightly before he hammered the paper into the old wooden doors.

Flight couldn't explain it but with ever sound of the hammer on the wood her decision felt more final. With ever strike of his hammer the more people gathered around to watch. With every strike she could see the hope inside their eyes flare…she was living in a dangerous times. And somehow she had ended up in the damn middle of it. But it was too late. She'd agreed to help the Inquisition, the consequences of what it would become, what it would make her into, would be as much hers as anyone else.

Leliana had sent out birds before they left, the scouts had reported back warning them of the rampant fighting in the Hinterlands. Warning them that the initial scouting party hadn't been able to do more than use Robin hood tactics on the mages and Templars fighting at the Cross Roads. They did their best to protect the civilians but until the resistance was eliminated and the Templars taken care of they weren't safe. Also the way into Redcliffe was closed because of the rampant fighting so there was no way for them to get in and ask for help with the breach from the rebel mages not currently tormenting the citizens of the Hinterlands. It was all a right mess.

Still, even with the warning Flight hadn't expected the fighting to be quiet as bad as it was. They had barely left the safety of their camp when they were set upon by mages and Templars. No matter what was said to the attackers they did not pause. Both sides seemed to only want to kill anyone that wasn't one of them, it was dangerous, it was irresponsible and it pissed her off more than anything. She didn't understand how either side expected to garnish any sympathy, and support for their causes if they just continued with their homicidal streak.

She thought of all the innocent mages that just wanted it to end, the ones not lucky enough to get into the walled town before the Teyrn closed the gate. It could be her sister out there, seeking refuge only to be killed because her fellow mages we're murdering anyone they tested their eyes on. She wasn't going to let it continue.

"This can't continue." Varric said, mirroring her thoughts, and breathing rather hard after their last confrontation.

Flight nodded and glanced around, she put the arrow she hadn't needed back into her quiver and nodded to a make shift hospital that had been set up. It was disheartening to see all the bodies wrapped up and waiting for burial. Some of them were children and they weren't even able to properly put them to rest because of all the fighting.

"Come on. The Mother is over here," Cassandra moved to lead them but she turned back to Flight. "She wants to speak to you." She answered her before she could even form the question. "Because you are the one they call Herald, Flight." She nodded reluctantly. She did not like the title, she didn't want people calling her by it but she hadn't yet found a way to dissuade them. "Just listen to what she would say, we will see what we can do to help. And perhaps find information on where the rebels are camping." She practically growled the last.

Flight watched the others scatter about asking what they could do before she headed toward the tall dark skinned woman in the Chantry garb. She hadn't known what to expect as she approached the woman leaning over an injured man but she immediately learned to respect the woman when she heard the words she was speaking.

"His magic is no more dangerous than your own sword. Come now, stop this foolishness and allow him to help." She said the words forcefully, she convinced the injured man to accept the mages help by simply believing in her words. Flight appreciated it, not many people believed magic could be a force for good, that magic was just a tool and it depended on how it was use.

"Mother Gisele, I presume?" The woman turned and fixed her dark eyes on her. Flight wasn't prepared for how intimidating her gaze was.

"That is my name yes." She ushered Flight away from the many cries of the injured, towards a quieter area where they could speak with less chance of being overheard. "And you are the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste."

Flight grimaced, she really hated that damning title. "Not by any choice of mine I can assure you."

The woman grinned in a way that reminded her of the calculating spy master back at Haven. "That may assure the terrified mothers still clinging to the chantry walls for protection but I know it is a foolish plight, to deny what so many are sure of."

"It doesn't matter what others believe, what matters is that I was not saved by any act of the Maker's will nor was it Andraste that delivered me from the Fade."

"And you are sure of this?" Flight said nothing, she didn't remember what had happened…..but she was sure that the Mother Gisele didn't believe she was holy any more than she did, she wasn't sure why she was pressing the matter.

"I can see the indecisiveness in your eyes. Perhaps you were sent by Devine intervention, perhaps not. The fact remains you are our only hope to seal the rifts left in the world. To keep the demons from reeking havoc on our world." Gisele gave her a kind smile. "To do this you must make peace where you can, I can perhaps help with some of the remaining members of the Chantry, those that may be sympathetic to your cause. I also believe it would be beneficial for you to go to Val Royeaux and speak to those that speak out against you there."

Flight was nearly shocked speechless. Nearly. "Go directly to the Chantry, they have already discredited the Inquisition, already declared us heretics."

"They swing their fists as the wind in Hope of changing it's direction. But no matter what their words the Inquisition is acting, the people are already seeing results and speaking out about the Herald of Andraste. There is simply not enough leadership left in the Chantry to do what you are doing." Flight wanted to tell her she was wrong. That she was making it out as if she not only led the Inquisition but as if she was saving the people nearly single handedly. That wasn't the case, and thinking that way was only adding to the flames of speculation surrounding her.

Instead she kept her worries to herself, the Mother was right. There was nothing she could do to stop the people from thinking whatever they wanted about her story. She had no intention of ever claiming it true but if it helped her save more people she would at least attempt what was being suggested to her.

"I will….consider it." Gisele nodded.

"I will travel myself to Haven and give your spy master a list of names I believe will benefit her standing in the Chantry. Perhaps I can be of assistance there." Flight only nodded as she departed.

She stood alone on the stone wall over looking the road and tried to reflect on everything, tried to collect her thoughts on everything that had happened….She thought of her sister…..she would have known what to do. She had always been the morally correct one, always insisted they stand for the greater good, whatever that was. Now there was no one to guide her, she was alone in the world and others were looking to her for their answers. It was daunting. She had never been good with so much responsibility.

Flight hadn't wanted to leave the Hinterlands in so much strife. She wanted to end the fighting between the Templars and Mages and that had meant finding their camps and eliminating them. That was easier said than done, it had required quiet a lot of fighting and sleuthing in their end. Thankfully it all worked out, when the last Templar had been eradicated from their own camp a raven had swooped down and delivered a message from Leliana.

Cassandra had caught it for her because the bloody bird had tried to peck at Flight's fingers, she was positive the spy master had told him to do it. "There is a Master Dennet here in the Hinterlands, Leliana thinks he would be willing to supply the Inquisition forces with horses."

"They would be better than the pack mules we have now, it's worth checking out, boss." It took Flight a minute to figure out Varric was talking to her.

"Uh…yeah I suppose." She glanced helplessly at Cassandra but the traitorous woman only smirked and made a motion for her to lead the way. "Well shit." She whispered to herself.

Finding the farm wasn't hard, but she should have known it wasn't going to be as easy as asking him to loan them horses. There was a ton of running around, dispatching soldiers to build watchtowers and hunting down crazed demon controlled wolves, admittedly she found the last part a bit fun. She always loved tracking animals, she wasn't as overjoyed about having to kill all those beautiful wolves.

Needless to say by the time they made it back to camp she was both cranky and sore. She had trained with many people, all different types of weapons, but she had never spent nearly three full days constantly fighting.

"I feel like I have been run over by a heard of Drufalo." She complained as Cassandra was shirking her armor in their shared tent. The Nevarran laughed heartily.

"You should train more with me. I will whip you into shape in no time."

Flight fell onto her bed furs great fully. They weren't quiet as good as a soft fluffy bed with pillows but they were the next best thing and practically a luxury in the wilds.

"I can't train with you." She groaned. "I'll be too sore for a real fight and then you'll all have to save my useless ass."

"Aren't we doing that now?"

Flight lifted her head just enough to glare at her fast becoming friend. " .Ha." Cassandra only smiled widely before she dropped onto her own furs on the opposite side of the tent.

Flight could barely keep her eyes open so with a quick goodnight she was out. She didn't see Cassandra watching over her worriedly for a few minutes before the soldier finally succumbed to sleep herself.


End file.
